life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5: Polarized
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episode. Polarized is the fifth and final episode of Life Is Strange. It was released on October 20, 2015, almost 3 months after Episode 4: Dark Room. It is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Six teaser trailers and one final launch trailer were released before the episode went live to the public. Synopsis Max learns that time is impossible to control and that her power carries many consequences as she moves inexorably towards the most agonizing decision of her life. Arcadia Bay, meanwhile, is preparing to weather a huge storm as Life is Strange comes to a gripping and gut wrenching conclusion. See here for diary entries and messages from this episode. Plot Max is held captive inside the bunker with Mark Jefferson, but by using her powers, she manages to escape into a photograph. Emerging back at the beginning in Jefferson's class, it is made possible for her to inform David Madsen of her kidnapper's identity - Jefferson is caught, Chloe is rescued and Max is awarded the opportunity to go to San Francisco and her photograph displayed in an art gallery. She calls Chloe from the event, realizing that in spite of all her efforts, the storm is still in existence as it reaches Arcadia Bay. Max uses her powers to go back in time to the taking of the gallery photo, which eventually leads her to sojourn alternative realities as they devolve into a dreamscape nightmare. By the story's end, Max arrives at the lighthouse with Chloe. They confront the fact that Max brought the approaching super storm into existence by availing herself of the time travel abilities and saving Chloe in the bathroom from the start. Max must make a final choice, sacrifice Chloe's life in order to save Arcadia Bay, or leave Arcadia Bay in ruins to prevent Chloe's demise. Checkpoints #Dark Room - 1st Focus #Dark Room - After the Focus #Dark Room - 2nd Focus #Art Class - Focus #Plane - Between Realities #Art Gallery (To Be Continued) Characters * Max Caulfield * Mark Jefferson * Chloe Price * Kate Marsh * Victoria Chase * Taylor Christensen * Hayden Jones * Daniel DaCosta * Stella Hill * Ray Wells * David Madsen * Homeless Woman * Truck Driver * Fisherman * Evan Harris * Alyssa Anderson * Warren Graham * Joyce Price * Frank Bowers * Pompidou (Determinant) * Nathan Prescott * William Price * Justin Williams * Dana Ward * Zachary Riggins * Juliet Watson * Michelle Grant * Logan Robertson * Samuel * Brooke Scott * Trevor * Courtney Wagner * Man * Old Gzy * Weird Lady * Cop * Officer Berry Deaths * Nathan Prescott - (Determinant) 'Mark Jefferson mentions that he murdered Nathan and plans to pin his murders on him. However this is changed after Max warns Chloe in the past. He is arrested at the end for the murder of Chloe if Max chooses to sacrifice her in order to save Arcadia Bay. * Victoria Chase - '(Determinant) If Max warns Victoria about Nathan in the previous episode, she will go to Mr. Jefferson who will capture her. Later, after Max returns to the dark room, Mr. Jefferson will reveal that he killed Victoria because he believes that she's where she should be. She is seen alive during Chloe's funeral if Max chooses to save Arcadia Bay's population. * David Madsen - (Pre-Rewind) When David enters the Dark Room and is confronted with Jefferson, there are several instances in which he is seriously hurt and even shot. * Mark Jefferson - (Determinant) In the original timeline if Max tells David that Mark murdered Chloe, David will execute him. However this is changed after Max warns Chloe in the past. * The Trucker - (Determinant) 'If Max doesn't help the trucker out from under his truck he will remain crushed underneath it. * Evan Harris - '(Determinant) 'If Max waits too long, Evan will be too distracted by the storm and a metal visor will take him out. * Alyssa Anderson - '(Determinant) 'If Max did not save Alyssa in more than 3 episodes and Max talks to her, she will back away from Max and will fall into a hole in the floor of her apartment. * The Fisherman - '(Determinant) '- Max will accidentally electrocute the fisherman to death in order to get past the fire, and if Max leaves without rewinding and warning him, he will stay that way. * Officer Berry - Officer Berry can be seen crushed under a police car outside the diner. * The Homeless Woman - '(Determinant) 'If Max chooses not to warn the homeless woman about the storm in Episode 3, she will be crushed by the dumpster. * Chloe Price - '(Determinant) If Max chooses to go back to the day she stopped Nathan from shooting Chloe and allow him to do so, Max will prevent the storm from happening and consequently will save Arcadia Bay's population. * Warren Graham, Joyce Price, Frank Bowers, Pompidou and an unnamed man - (Pre-Rewind) They die in a gas explosion in the diner. Max needs to prevent that by rewinding, so that she can get Warren's photo. * Many of Arcadia Bay's people - (Presumed, Determinant) If Max chooses not to sacrifice Chloe, then the storm destroys Arcadia Bay and we can only see Max and Chloe alive after the storm. Walkthrough Click [http://life-is-strange.wikia.com/wiki/Polarized/Walkthrough here] to see the Walkthrough article on this episode. Unresolved Issues and Open Questions There are many ideas developed throughout the season that weren't resolved in the final episode and a lot of questions remaining unanswered. (Please add your thoughts here.) * Where did Max's powers come from, and for what exact purpose were they given to her? * If Max created the storm by messing with time, changing the course of everything and jumping into alternative realities, why did ''she get the powers in the first place? * If Chloe's fate was to be destined to die in the bathroom in the first place, then why was Max given time powers to intervene and prevent her death? * Does Max still have her time controlling ability after her final decision, especially in the Sacrifice Chloe ending? * What about the mystery surrounding Pan Estates and the allusions to Native Americans and their spiritual culture presented throughout? * What about Samuel and his mysterious behaviour, talking about spirit animals and a non-scientific explanation for the strange phenomena at Arcadia Bay? * What was the purpose of the somewhat mystical Doe seen throughout the episodes? * Who is Twilight Zone? Featured Music Reception TBA Trivia * The title "Polarized" is a clever reference to the final choice. If something is polarized, it means there are two massively conflicting points. In this case, it's the desire to save Chloe or to save the town. The two choices conflict the huge emotional bond the player (likely) formed with Chloe and the fact her survival will kill hundreds more. * The title also can refer to a particular type of which refines light generally for the purpose of increasing contrast or reducing distractions like glare. This could be a metaphor for Max's maturing views on her power and her situation. * The episode has been released on 20th October 2015, exactly 2 years after the date of the winner of the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest departs for San Francisco. *The episode was released the day before "Back to the Future Day" (October 21, 2015), the date Marty McFly travels to in ''Back to the Future Part II. * In the reversed Blackwell Academy sequence of Max's nightmare, you can hear and see things normally if Max uses her rewind in this scene. * After the credits roll, Dontnod give their thanks to the players and fans of Life is Strange: "Fans, thanks for your amazing support, art, gifts, passion and crazy theories! It has been such a great honor to have you dwelling in Arcadia Bay with us." * Artistic Director Michel Koch confirmed on twitter that the team originially thought about a lot more variations in the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, but that the production reality and budget didn't make it possible. He also confirmed that this endings is intended to mark a new beginning for Chloe and Max, and that it's up to the players' imagination what happens next, as the most necessary message was shown. The sacrifice Max makes is meant to convey a message of enormous love; and the most important aspects in this ending for that purpose were that they are leaving together and that they promise each other to always be together, as well as their smiling in the car, which is meant to be the keymoment to induce what happens next. References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episode Five: Polarized